


Fall For Me

by CherryJacks



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Crushes, Diantha is a good friend, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, He is also bad at friendships, He is also just bad, Lysandre is bad with feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJacks/pseuds/CherryJacks
Summary: Diantha isn't new to Lysandre's strange requests to meet, what is new is what he trusts to share. Someone needs a friend and it looks like Diantha has been given the job.





	Fall For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be part of a larger work in a flashback scene, but I'd rather keep it separate. The larger work is still being worked on and I hope to start dropping chapters on that soon-ish.

    

            Lysandre asked to meet her there, Diantha. She sat secluded and away from any nosy souls in the back of the dimly lit restaurant. It was quiet save the low rumble of battles being done for sport out in the main dining area and only heard when the man that had invited her out opened the fogged glass door to allow himself entry to the private space. She tilted her head up to greet him and moved automatically, robotically, as he leaned down to her and placed nothing but the suggestion of a kiss on either cheek. Her eyes continued to watch her old acquaintance, friend seemed too close of a term to use, but Diantha thought it really was probably more accurate for them given some more quality time. His thick jacket was removed to rest at the back of his chair, a sign that he wished to remain for some time. She didn't feel prompted to pry quite yet into what compelled the man to ask for a meeting. He was so formal about it, that she couldn't imagine it was nothing more than more business on his end.

A server approached, but Lysandre sent him away after only asking for a bottle of wine for the table, "I'm not hungry." He remarked as he noticed Diantha's look verging on judgment.

She shook her head, "I already enjoyed an appetizer before you arrived, but thank you for asking." She wasn't actually annoyed, she had known Lysandre at least long enough to expect certain oversights on his part. There were so many moments that you would almost think he thought he was the only one in a room. Though, Diantha considered playfully, that at his height he may very well forget to look down.

Once they were both sure they would be left well alone Diantha finally found it time to question, "What seems to be on your mind Lysandre? It has been quite some time since we've taken the chance to see each other."

Lysandre didn't answer straight away, which was odd Diantha thought, hesitation was not a trait she often saw in the man. He instead considered his words and mindlessly plucked a stray hair that refused to fall in line with the rest. When he finally regarded his guest he only answered with another question, "We are close are we not?"

Diantha's thoughts stalled for a moment, but before she could answer he continued, "I mean to say that we've known each other for many years so I'd like to think I can trust you with certain issues."

"I think that would be fair to say, yes." She was sure her puzzlement was clear to read in her voice, but it began to shift to something else. If Lysandre saw her as someone he could be close to and share things with, what did every person that surrounded him mean to him? He wasn't what she would have called unpopular. In fact it seemed like there were many people from all circles that wanted his friendship, or rather.

There was something else they wanted.

She tried not to appear like she harbored pity, but if he thought they were close then it must have been true that the many around him were probably fake beyond measure. She saw much of the same in her own life, but she still had many that she saw as true friends. While Lysandre barely held that title with her, it seemed _he_ wanted to feel she was a good friend to him.

"What is wrong, Lysandre?" She pressed, "You are acting remarkable unlike yourself."

Lysandre busied himself and poured them both a glass of blushy pink wine. He handed Diantha her glass first which she took graciously.  She almost wanted to smile when she noticed that he ordered a heavenly sweet pecha and mago berry blend. It was not one that she noticed was to his tastes, as she recalled Lysandre enjoyed any wine that was obscenely dry. Much like wine made with bluk and chesto berries. She found herself actually impressed by his small gesture of remembering how much of a sweet tooth she possessed, but it wasn't enough to distract her from prompting him again to answer.

"I fear I have a problem." He began, "I was hoping you could give me some insight into someone you know."

"Oh?" Diantha took a small sip from her glass, enjoying how the flavors practically sparked on her tongue, "I'll try to help, but you have to give me more information."

Lysandre mirrored her action and once his glass was left abandoned, he focused, "You are close to Professor Sycamore. Has he ever said anything to you about me?"

A laugh escaped Diantha despite her best efforts only for it to surface again at the way Lysandre's face paled, "Oh my goodness, why are you asking me that?"

She composed herself, "My dear Augustine has only expressed to me that he finds you generous and kind." She eyed Lysandre with suspicion, "What are you really asking?"

His cravat was loosened from his neck, an action that Lysandre only did because it had suddenly grown too tight. Not because he was feeling some nervousness pool in his stomach. The sweet wine, far too sweet, wasn't going to drown it away so as if to not seem actually nervous he spoke, "Is he seeing anyone in his laboratory or outside of it?" He cleared his throat, "Is he single I mean?"

Diantha had to again try her best not to laugh, though it was clear in her words that she wanted to, "You have a crush?"

"No." Lysandre said plainly, "I only ask because if he was seeing someone then his actions towards me would make sense."

The pair grew quiet for a moment. Only because Diantha couldn't imagine how she was supposed to say anything without Lysandre finishing his thought. She remembered why she was hesitant to call Lysandre a true friend. He spoke on things and left them to hang in such a way as though he expected everyone around him to be in his head. He didn't explain at times because it seemed like he just assumed it was so easy to understand where his thoughts were heading. They were not, but thankfully Lysandre took the hint that he should continue.

"Most people fall all over themselves around me. Eager to try to win over my affections..." He trailed off for a moment because even he could tell his explanation was badly constructed, "I've always had people eager to date me."

"Oh, good for you." Diantha drawled, "If only we could all be so lucky."

Lysandre's face flushed, "I didn't mean!" He muttered an apology, "I've only had that experience though." He paused and finally took another drink out of his glass to chase away the awkwardness.

"Tell me about what happened to your last relationship then." Diantha offered and when she was met with confusion she clarified, "So I can try to understand what you are telling me."

He nodded and found the request fair, "It only lasted a few months, most do. The flattery towards me was instant and since their family had some ties to my own it made sense for us to be paired. Except..." He let out a steadying sigh, "I knew it wasn't me they wanted. They wanted my name, my title, my wealth. It's all that any of them ever want so I ended it." He took another careful sip, this time to cast the memory away."That's what I mean when I say that people are so quick to fall all over themselves around me. I was just curious as to why Aug-" He choked off, unable to speak of the man so informally. "Why Professor Sycamore wasn't acting the same."

Diantha couldn't say she completely understood, but the pieces were forming a humorous picture to her, "So in a way you wish he was acting like that towards you?"

"I-" Lysandre's face felt much too hot, "I don't think I know what I'm trying to say anymore." He shook his head before meeting Diantha's kind eyes, "I've never felt like this before."

There was no hint of laughter in her voice, "Lysandre, dear." Her hand wandered across the table to offer him a kind touch, the kind that friends shared when they felt a bond, "That's called a crush."

Again silence fell between them, but it was the thoughtful kind that gave each of them room to think and Lysandre's mind was a spark of light.

"Tell me, what is something that you can't stop thinking about with him?" She asked, her hand still in place on Lysandre's own.

"His smile, he is always smiling even when there is nothing to smile about, I found it so strange when I first met him." Lysandre's own mouth quirked as though he would try to impersonate it, "Then I learned how knowledgeable he was as well as eccentric."

"Tell him that when you see him."

Lysandre frowned for a moment, "Tell him that I like his smile even though some people might think he looks like a smiling idiot?"

Diantha's hand pulled away, "My word Lysandre! No!" She laughed, "Tell him that you find that _you_ are in fact falling all over yourself because of him!"

Finally Lysandre allowed himself to smile and for a moment he even let himself imagine telling the Professor, Augustine, that he felt some affection growing. It felt freeing.

The pair chatted for a bit longer and Lysandre made a promise that he would admit how he felt towards the Professor when he could.

Upon leaving the restaurant Diantha couldn't be sure if she gave good advice, but she knew her dear friend Augustine would be happy if Lysandre did choose to share his feelings.

~*~

_"Oh, Diantha I feel so silly for letting my feeling get out of hand! He is just so kind and generous and I was going to leave it at that but..." Augustine cast his vision towards the lush glass-in garden where Diantha's Gardevoir was socializing with the lab pokemon, "He isn't as harsh as he appears. I saw how much he loves his pokemon and I just couldn't help myself. How can I not feel this way towards someone who loves pokemon as much as me."_

_Diantha watched as the pokemon played together in the garden, "It's alright my dear, I'll keep your crush our little secret."_


End file.
